Goodbye, Dawn
by Aiko no Kaze
Summary: AU: He watched as the love of his life slipped away, with nothing he could do to stop the inevitable. Don't read if you don't like depressing stories.


**Just something I thought of while trying to fall asleep two nights ago, enjoy :) Rather sad, doon't read if you don't want something depressing.**

The beeping of the monitors filled the room. The wires were connected to a small girl of no more than twelve with long blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, covered by her eyelids.

Even though the heart monitor told all in the room she was still alive, you could easily tell she was just barely hanging on. A violet haired teen about a year older than the girl sat by her bedside.

He had sat by her every hour of the day, ever since she first arrived. The boy was crying, tears streaming down his face and onto her hand he was holding. He was one who rarely showed his feelings, less around other people, but he was past caring now.

The girl he loved more than life itself was slowly leaving him to face the world alone. She was the light of his days, brightening his life with her smiles and sparkling eyes he could no longer see.

Her hand was growing colder, and he knew the time would be soon that he would be alone. He vaugely heard her friends in the background, trying their best to stifle their cries as their friend left them. He paid them no mind, as his mind was fully on the small beauty in the hospital robes laying before him.

He stroked her face, remembering all the times they shared. When they first met, she had been traveling with her friends across the region. She had been nothing more than a friend of a rival to him then, just a troublesome girl.

He soon found that, yes, she was troublesome, but that she had an amazing heart. It took an amazing heart to be able to love someone like him, harsh and seemingly cruel. I never let anyone into my life before I met her, heck, I was still unwilling when I first met her, but then she broke through my resistances and burned her place in my heart.

Her slowly fading breath brings me back to reality as I realize these will be our final moments. I lean down and kiss her one last time on her perfect cheek, tears falling ever more steadily.

I tell her how much I love her, praying she can hear me. I know that when she's gone I'll never love another. She is irreplaceable in my heart. As she takes her last breaths I begin to sob.

Why must such pure lives end so young? What did she do wrong to deserve such a fate? Perhaps it was I who didn't deserve to be with one so perfect, and I was being punished. I would think this to be fair, yet why would God have to end a life so pure just to punish a tainted soul like mine?

I guess I will never know the answers to these questions. I feel her life leaving her as she draws her last breath. The monitors beep feebly a few more times before a droning flat note takes place.

Her group of friends erupt into sobs behind us, but mine stopped the second her life ended. The grief and shock numbed my mind. I could only stare at the forever still face of the girl I loved, and will forever love.

I close my eyes and take in a shuddering breath. It was over. The light of my days was now gone. I knew she would be in a better place, I mean, how could someone as pure of heart like her not end up somewhere better?

I would like to think that I'll be with her again eventually, but I have my doubts. My soul was far too tarnished to end up in the same place as hers. I could only hope. I brought my head down to kiss her one last time on the lips and said my final goodbyes.

"I will love you forever, goodbye, Dawn."

**And...that's it I guess. Just some idea that was floating in my head after reading some other Pokemon fanfics. I didn't really think about the reason for why Dawn was in the hospital, so I guess you all can use you imagination to come up with a reason. Paul(I really hope you could tell it was Paul) was a bit OCC, but frankly if your writing a romantic dramatic thing with him in it normal Paul just doesn't work. And yes, I know I REALLY should be working on a new chapter of The Phone Call, but I'm really dead end stuck right now. I think that I come up with stuff better if I'm not trying, and I'm desperately trying to think of ideas, so maybe I should just stop thinking, lol. Ah well hope you liked :)**


End file.
